syfyfaceofffandomcom-20200213-history
Face Off (Season 2)
Face Off (Season 2) is the 2nd season of Face Off. It's the on-going season. It has 14 contestants. Contestants *'Rayce Bird', 29 — Shelley, Idaho *'Ian Cromer', 22 — Staten Island, New York *'Robert "RJ" Haddy', 35 — Charleston, West Virginia *'Heather Henry', 33 — Dallas, Texas *'Nicholas "Nix" Herrera', 31 — Orlando, Florida *'Beki Ingram', 30 — Hibbing, Minnesota *'Miranda Jory', 21 — Seattle, Washington *'Brea Joseph', 32 — San Diego, California *'Tara Lang', 27 — West Hollywood, California *'Greg Lightner', 35 — Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania *'Sue Lee', 26 — Jersey City, New Jersey *'Jerry Macaluso', 43 — Northridge, California *'Matt Valentine', 33 — Austin, Texas *'Athena Zhe', 25 — New York City, New York Elimination Table Note: ^= predictions Episodes 2.1: Return to Oz Foundation Challange: Challenge: Create a character representing yourself using items from three trailers. *Reward: Immuntiy *Winner: Jerry Spotlight Challange: In teams of boys against girls and cohesive themes, reimagine the Tin Woodsman, Cowardly Lion, Scarecrow, and Wicked Witch of the West from The Wonder Wizard of Oz. Top Looks: Brea & Beki Bottom Looks: Nix & Greg, Heather & Miranda *Winner: Brea *Eliminated: Greg 2.2: Water World Spotlight Challange: In teams of 2 (and one team of 3), use fish as inspiration for a make-up that will have to go underwater. Top Looks: Athena & Heather, Tara & Matt Bottom Looks: Nix & Herry, Ian & RJ *Winner: Matt *Eliminated: Nix 2.3: Rock Your Body Foundation Challange: In teams of 3, create a make-up based only on the contact lenses of the model. Only one artist works on the model at a time, and the others do not see the work until they have their turn in a relay race-like switch. *Reward: Immunity *Winner: Beki Spotlight Challange: In teams of 2, do a nude body painting to be used as the cover for musician and guest judge Asher Roth's upcoming album Is This Too Orange; one model has to blend in with the background, while the other is a character interacting with the background, and each artist can only work one model. Top Looks: Rayce & Beki, Brea & Matt Bottom Looks: Jerry & Tara, Ian & Miranda *Winner: Matt *Eliminated: Miranda 2.4: Night Terrors Spotlight Challange: create a horror film villian based on a phobia, had 30 minutes to sketch concept in the dark. Top Looks: Ian, Beki and Rayce Bottom Looks: Athena, Brea and Jerry *Winner: Ian *Eliminated: Brea 2.5: Dangerous Beauty Foundation Challange: to create trauma make up that appears someone was attacked by a werewolf. *Reward: Immuntiy *Winner: Beki Spotlight Challange: Make an original creature that is both beautiful and deadly using one plant and one animal in the studio as inspiration. Top Looks: Heather & Rayce. Ian & RJ Bottom Looks: Tara & Athena, Sue & Beki *Winner: RJ *Eliminated: Athena 2.6: Triple Threat Foundation Challange: to turn runway models into "ugly ducklings". *Reward: Immunity *Winner: Rayce Spotlight Challange: to age three sets of triplets to 50, 75, and 100. Top Looks: Sue, RJ & Jerry Bottom Looks: Beki, Heather, & Ian *Winner: Sue *Eliminated: Heather 2.7: Alien Interpreters Spotlight Challange: Take one of Patrick Titapoulos conceptual sketches and make original alien make up. *Reward: tickets to the premire of Total Recall Top Looks: Ian, Rayce, & RJ Bottom Looks: Sue, Tara & Jerry *Winner: Ian *Eliminated: Tara & Jerry 2.8: Burtonesque Spotlight Challange: turn an ordinary occupation into a whimsikkle character worthy of a Tim Burton movie. Top Looks: Matt, RJ, and Rayce Bottom Looks: Ian, Sue, and Beki *Winner: Rayce *Eliminated: Beki